Multiple Paths
by Firecrossed
Summary: The path untaken- Everybody wonders about it. Most people don't worry about other 'paths' killing them... This will have more to do with the story later.
1. Prologue 1

Hi! This is my first fanfic so please be nice, also I would like to have constructive criticism. All my stories will start out with this type of talking then switch over to other stuff.

* * *

Future Lloyd: Computer, data analysis on Dloyd's son!

Computer: Jack My Ride has after being left for dead on the streets of Seattle raised to the top of the world of earth. by the time he was 10. He is strongest and most flexible there. He is most intelligent with an IQ of 400. But here, he would be small and weak. His body wouldn't be able to handle mana, exspheres or higher forms of them would burn out if he used them. BUT on the small chance that he survived long enough he would become insanely strong.

Future Lloyd: Now I shall move him into a timeline that can be messed with before he is used against me!

?: Now isn't that a little paranoid?

Computer: Yeah, it's a little paranoid... and can I have a cookie?

?: Sure, let me go steal some from Kvar.

Future Lloyd: Isn't he dead?

?: Well I go into the past.

Computer: How do I know they will taste good?

Future Lloyd: Kratos said they tasted wonderful!

?: Just believe whatever someone who betrayed you says huh?

Future Lloyd: Shut up little shadow, even if you cant be killed by normal weapons I can still kill you with the eternal sword, I know how to fight in... the darkness or as you say the 'Negative Plant'

?: It's the negative plane and you don't have the practice to use ALL the power of it!

Future Lloyd: I don't need to! and besides you might get a distraction or two as I use the sword!

?: I think you are just being a little arrogant right now.

Future Lloyd: As if you can do something about that!

?: One spar should be enough to show you my tremendous power!

Computer: I still need my cookie!

* * *

A shadowy shape popped up "Prepare yourself!" said a ragged serpentine voice.

A muscular person in a red suit got up. "I don't need to!" said Future Lloyd. As he held out his hands and made two eternal swords appear in them. "Now FALCONS CREST RELEASE 25% OF MY POWER!"

The shadowy shape smiled "using your most powerful move to start out with? what a standard technique, BLACK WAVE!" a burst of shadowy substance shoots out from the form as it makes a gesture.

Lloyd smirked and hit the substance with his hand, causing it to disappear. Then released his wings which were twice as big as in the game and 8 of them. "DON'T HOLD BACK YOU MONSTER!"

The Shadow smirked. "I wouldn't if you would give me the other holders of the fragments of my soul, then you would be able to release more than ¼ of your power- EXPLOSION"

Lloyd caught the explosion and sliced it in half. "that was a weak fire spell- EFREETS EXSPLOSIVE FORCE" sending a giant fireball bigger than the moon at the shadow.

The Shade-like force extended a hand and the fireball disappeared. "Stop this, Indignation judgement!"

"more weak atta-GAAAAAH" Future Lloyd started as giant bolts of lightning started raining down at him. "I FORGOT _YOU_ COULD DO THAT!"

"does that mean I win?" The Voice said as the shadow disappeared.

"All right, fine!" A frazzled Future Lloyd snapped. "I'm still going to put Joe through hell!"

"Then I'll follow that Lloyd..." The Voice said.

"Just as long as you don't force his hand." Future Lloyd sneered.

"Whatever you say Pink Floyd." The Shadow said. "After all, I won't need to if Joe gets close enough to him"

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia

Will the computer ever get his cookie?


	2. Prologue 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales Of SymphoniaFuture Lloyd: Computer, I'm sorry that I destroyed the cookie while fighting Mr. Negative Plot here but you have got to help me!

* * *

Computer: NO I want my cookie! and besides you have the Eternal Sword! Can't you just go back and steal the cookies that were on shadow?

Future Lloyd: I guess... But wait, where did the shade go? He's not complaining about me calling the negative plant by wrong names... Oh well I'll go and steal another cookie for you.

Computer: Thank you.

Future Lloyd: Here you go, now more on how his body wouldn't be able to handle mana?

Computer: It would start deconstructing itself. If something was done to make it be able to handle itself without mana and with mana he would be able to utilize very powerful moves. If you did that then trained him he would be a powerful ally.

Future Lloyd: That would put my body through too much real time, besides I want him dead! If he was allowed to live on his normal planet alone he would become a threat to everyone!

?: Thanks for the info. I'll fix him up.

Computer: Your not all the way here are you?

?: Well unlike Pink Floyd here MY body can stand realtime, and I don't care if I age past 21.

Future Lloyd: But If I age past 21 I'll look like Kratos!

?: So? Then you can sneak around in the past and not arouse suspicions.

Future Lloyd: I just... Well it won't be the same sneaking around in the shadows!

?: Personal Reason's?

Future Lloyd: Yeah... you could say that... you know you didn't use to be such an emotionless hunk! What happened?

?: Same thing that happened to you, fighting and a Cruxis Crystal

Computer: Playing Youtube Playlist #2

Future Lloyd: I HATE THAT ONE

?: I love it... more stuff to sing!

Future Lloyd: How about no, Computer find Jack's location.

?: Computer don't and I'll make you lemonade.

Computer: I want lemonade, but I'll find Jack first...

?: It will take the Computer 5 weeks to find him, that is plenty of time to persuade that Lloyd to my side

Future Lloyd: If you really think it's in your best interest.

?: I would advise you to remember the pact...

Future Lloyd: What about it? I haven't messed with a holder of one of your 'precious soul shards'

Computer: Not yet anyways

?: Whenever you do I'll kill the Kratos of your timeline. Before the Kharlan War.

Future Lloyd: That's cheating!

?: Well then, don't kill a holder of my soul shard. I'm going to go and make the M133 Lloyd bend to my will.

* * *

Lloyd was walking home with Noishe. "I can't believe that the oracle is going to be in seven weeks!" He said grinning from ear to ear. Suddenly a Black Shape ran across the road. "Is that a monster!" He said glancing at Noishe to see if his 'dog' ran... I guess not.

The Dark Shape Materialised in front of him and took shape turning into a humanoid shape. "Will you join with me?" Lloyd jumped backward and shook his head. "Thought so... But do you honestly think you can protect your Collette with sword skills like those?"

"What do you mean? Of course I can!" Lloyd Exclaimed.

"If that was true you would of known I wasn't a monster when I ran across the road and wouldn't have been surprised when I jumped in front of you... I could train you." The Shade said.

"OK... I guess but I won't help you until I trust you!" Lloyd said drawing his wooden swords.

"Then Lets fight..." The shadow transformed into the stereotypical death, Black robes a skull for a face and the only difference was he held a stick.

Running forward Lloyd swiped at the ground "DEMON FANG!" then followed up with a burst of attacks. 'Death' sidestepped the demon fang and caught all of the swiped unharmed.

"Try coating you blades in a demon fang!" 'Death' shouted as he formed a scythe blade out of the force of a demon fang. "And try to not shout our your attacks from now on!"

"Demonic Reinforcement!" Lloyd shouted back and his blades got covered in demonic energy. He slashed a few times at 'Death' each one the Shade's body splitting apart to let the blades through, Then Lloyd missed and hit a boulder. Lloyd stared in shock at the smashed boulder.

"Already getting better... I'll train with you tomorrow outside your house... I'll drill you next time." The Dark One said... "If you were good at guessing you might be able to hold your own against my full force for thirty seconds." Lloyd looked at him with big eyes. "You should get going don't want to be getting home..."

* * *

Future Lloyd sat at a moniter in a giant dark futuristic looking room as 'Death' appeared behind him. "Your time... has coooome..." He says in a voice that sounds like one that the real Death would use, all while reaching out and grabbing Future Lloyd's face with a hand made out of bones.

"AAAA- oh it's you... don't scare me like that!" Floyd(Future-Lloyd) said. "It's not funny and - LOOK you got ride of a weeks worth of work!" 'Death' smirked and transformed into a human.

"Whatever, remember that it does not matter when your finished you can transport Joe from anytime to anytime" He says in a human voice. "I also snuck the supplements that Joe needs for his body to keep itself together into his cereal"

"Well the computer says he is a half-elf..." Floyd announced.

"It's weird... especially since he had no elven ancestry" The computer said in an electronic voice.

"And that there is no mana..." The Shade said.

"Is there a reason your here my friend?" Floyd asked "do you want a fight?"

"Nah that's fine, I may be in my strongest form but I don't want to... are you up for some fun in Altimira? I'm craving my human emotions for some reason..." 'Death' looked sad for a moment "Besides you don't look like Kratos yet so people will be at ease and have less cowering while you walk by or walk into the bar."

"Sure, I've been craving human emotions as well" Floyd said. "Let's not make it like the last time though... I didn't like being chased because they thought we were wanted."

"PSH Emotions!" The Computer Sneered using a virtual face. "Who needs 'em!"

"They just... feel good... I guess..." The Dark One said.

"I'll open the portal this time!" Floyd said as the Eternal sword appeared in his hands.

"I guess that means that I'm paying..." 'Death' said as Floyd ripped a hole in time and space. "Lets go 'Pink Floyd'"

"You know I hate that name!" Floyd shouted as he jumped in after the Shade.

* * *

I would like some criticism (constructive or not) please.


End file.
